Phantoms of War
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: Sarai and Ruth are twin sisters with a haunting secret...and now they have become Noah. But there is a prophecy from Hevlaska that speaks of both the Noah, and the Exorcists. And perhaps, a way to stop this age old war. A Fan Fic in the P.O.V of the Noah
1. From Those Cloaked in Skin of Night

**Chapter One: From Those Cloaked In Skin of Night**

The two girls sat there silently, finding comfort only in one another's touch. One started at the slightest sound, the other gently patted her hand, trying to reassure her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly, a dull ache forming in her heart as she remembered. She didn't want to remember. She wanted nothing more than to forget. She shuddered and the sisters pulled each other closer. They were twins, though they looked nothing alike, and they shared everything, including the most horrifying experience of their young lives. Their mother and father held each other closely on the other side of the room, watching the old doctor as he paced the floor. He turned at last to address them.

"There's nothing I can do," The Doctor said, rubbing his temples as if to relive a migraine. "They don't seem much different, and it hasn't affected their health at all. But one of your daughters is blind now, and the other has lost the ability to speak."

"What could have made them…" Their mother asked, glancing nervously at her children.

"Fear." The old Doctor replied. "What ever they saw, it frightened them terribly. Sometimes, the body will force a permanent shut down of certain senses, in an attempt to protect itself, or relieve itself of whatever had stressed it so terribly. This is beyond any medicine. I'm sorry, I can not undo what has been done here. But at least your daughters are alive, remember that."

"Thank you doctor." The father said, forcing back the tears that threatened now. He had to be brave, for his family.

The doctor bowed his head slightly as the family rose and slowly made their way out into the town again, the mute twin leading the blind one out into the sun. She blinked as the sunlight entered her eyes. Many Villagers from the small town had gathered, with baskets filled with what their own poor families could spare, to offer the small family. One of the men from the village stepped forward.

"How are they John?" The man asked their father.

"Not well," He replied, glancing back at his daughters. "Ruth is blind, and Sarai can no longer speak."

There was a sad murmuring through out the villagers. It must be horrible to lose such valuable senses. The twins already had enough pain in their minds since their friend, a young man in the village, had died, and now something else was eating at them. They could see it in their uncertainty. Sarai closed her eyes, wishing for nothing more than darkness, to take away those images, those horrible images. How could anyone be that cruel?

"Don't think that way, Sarai," Ruth whispered into her sister's ear. "You don't want darkness, it is not something that can save you."

Sarai felt a slight thrill as Ruth, cocked her head slightly in her direction. How had she known? Ruth smiled and suddenly it seemed so obvious. Ruth was the person who knew her most in the world, her twin sister. Though Ruth could not see, and she could not speak, they shared the same darkness. Ruth could hear her thoughts and speak for her, just as Sarai had to see for them both. Ruth was their voice, just as Sarai was their eyes. Sarai closed her eyes and sent her sister a single thought. Ruth smiled and turned her head towards the voices of the villagers.

"Father," Ruth called. Everyone fell silent and turned to the girls. "Sarai wants you to know that it's not your fault, and that you shouldn't blame yourself."

The villagers looked at the two girls in wonder as Sarai opened her eyes and smiled, shyly and sadly at them, raising her hand towards her father. The stunned man could do nothing more than take his daughter's hand.

"B-but how?" He stammered.

"I can not see," Ruth answered, "so Sarai must do it for us both. She can not speak, so I must. Her thoughts are in my mind father. We know each other better than anyone else."

But the startled villagers could only nod. They hardly understood what the girl was saying. Still, as their father started to lead them home they followed dutifully, and the villagers parted to let them pass.

Sarai and Ruth resembled each other in their faces and their mannerisms, but there the similarities ended. Both had pale skin, but Sarai's eyes were a deep blue, as blue as the sea. Her hair was dark black and hung down to her shoulders, her bangs parted to the side over her right eye, she was also slightly taller than her sister, her chest a little fuller, and she was older by seconds. Ruth's eyes were once a deep storm grey, but now a cloth tied over her eyes hid them from sight. Her hair hung down to her waist, straight and fiery orange. Sarai and Ruth however were inseparable, despite their differences. They were more than sisters, they were best friends. Both girls were small and delicate looking creatures, petite, just like their mother. But many sensed a hidden strength in them, and perhaps, a hidden demon.

All around them voices whispered, glancing at them and nodding sadly when they thought Sarai couldn't see them, but she allowed them to continue. There was no point in trying to stop them. They would continue to follow their own path, just as everyone else followed theirs. But as the crowds dwindled away and their parents continued ahead of them, the two twins stopped. Was there a meaning to their lives? Was their petty existence worth anything? Or was this all meaningless? The twins began to tremble as they thought these things, sheer terror gripping them at the thought, of not existing, or being nothing. Was there a God? Was there such a thing as justice?

A fog seemed to roll in, as if out of the shadows themselves. All of the features of the town around them disappeared, lost in the dark smog. The twins stirred in their despair, nervously looking into the darkened world around them. A man approached out of the smoke and stopped, starring at them, his shape strangely disfigured his form as wispy as the smoke that seemed to have summoned him. Sarai blinked, but no matter how she tired she could not make out his face.

"What is wrong my dears?" Said a strange voice from the shadows, a kind, fatherly voice.

"W-Where are you?" Ruth asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"To help you." He replied. "I know what you saw. People are terrible aren't they? But that God is worse. He sits back and lets this happen."

"How do you know what we were thinking?" Ruth asked.

"I can feel your doubts," the man said, gesturing towards the world in general. "And they are just. You wish to change this world? Then our goals are the same."

"Or goals?" Ruth asked, "But we aren't looking for anything."

"Aren't you though?" the man asked, sounding mildly surprised. "You wish for justice, and so do I. You can help me in my mission, to destroy the world, and create it anew. We can overthrow that 'God' and create a better world. You have in you the superior genes of Noah, God's greatest disciple. This gives you power. Now claim it and join my family."

"Your family?" Ruth asked. Sarai started and swung around as the man appeared behind them, still shrouded in shadow.

"The Clan of Noah." He whispered. Both girls felt a thrill of fear run down their spines as he said it. "The most superior human beings to walk the earth. It's the clan of my creation, the true apostles that fight for justice."

"B-But why do we need this power?" Ruth asked, thoroughly frightened now. She wanted nothing more than to run, but an ancient instinct held her in place, some feeling she couldn't place.

"Would you rather stay here?" He asked, "A burden for all time to your family, your poor village? Take my power and you can make everything better."

The two twins glanced in the general direction of each other. Could they trust this man? Could they afford not to? Doubts had clawed their way into their minds, and the twins began to make decisions they usually wouldn't. The smoke around them made their minds reel and spin. They could hear a voice calling their names from somewhere beyond, but they turned their attention back to the strange man before them.

"What do you say?" The man asked, extending both his hands, too large for any man, towards them.

Sarai blinked. Was it just her imagination, or was this man not human, an entirely different species or race? Something that wasn't normal? She shook her head and looked at her sister, sending her a single, questioning thought.

"What would we get in return?" Ruth asked, voicing her sister's question.

"Powers beyond your imagination," The man said, unmoving as a statue. "A new family that would accept you as you are. You would enter into a war as old as time, against fools who fight for that petty 'God' that has allowed all your suffering. Those fools say that their God has a plan for everyone, but then why then are you blind and your sister mute? Was this a part of his righteous plan?"

The two sisters shifted closer together nervously. Some old instinct told them to fear this man, but something in their souls seemed to click, to make sense as he spoke these words. A Clan of Noah? A family? An ancient war? His words were soothing, they seemed to touch the deepest part of their being, the part that had been hurt. The two twins shivered and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm their minds. His offer was tempting to them, they realized, and some how they felt as if they had to join him. Their answer was obvious. Slowly, they reached forward and took one of his large ands in one of theirs.

A bolt of lightning seemed to run up their arms to their brains, his huge hands closing in a tight grip over their own. Their spines tingled and their eyes watered, but this small discomfort was nothing compared to the pain that ran through their skulls. They both let out a tiny whimpering as they fell, held in the air by the man's strong hands. Though their skulls rattled with pain and inside they screamed, they remained limp and silent, a new instinct, but something just as ancient as man kind, told them to remain silent, to remain hidden, to remain a secret. Finally, the pain subsided and the man released them, patiently waiting as they scrambled up onto their feet.

"You are now a part of the Noah Clan, the Sorrow of the Noah." He said. "Remember that."

Suddenly the man and his strange smoke was one. The day was normal again, the sun still sinking. The twins stood trembling, starring into the same alley way they had stopped by, their parent attempting to snap them out of the strange dream they had been entranced in. For a moment, Sarai's sense dulled, and then sharpened to such a clarity that she staggered under it's unfamiliar weight. Every color, scent, sound, was more vivid. Colors wafted through the air, invisible to the normal human eye. Sarai could see further than she ever could before, make out the tiniest cracks on the bricks in the wall, the smallest web in the wings of the butterfly that passed by. They could hear its tiny wing beats, the child crying three blocks the other way. They could smell the heat rising off their own bodies, they could taste the bakers fresh bread laying in a window nearby to cool. They could feel the tiny, ever present shifting of the earth beneath their feet, the stamping hoof of a horse somewhere in town. Their own bodies seemed lighter, much too light, every muscle and bone seemed stronger, too strong for their human constraints. It was as if every molecule of their beings had been split and rearranged into something new and strange, something different, something inhumane.

"Ruth! Sarai!" their father called, shaking their shoulders and finally managing to gain their attention. "Is everything alright?"

The two twins glanced towards each other. Would he believe them? Would he believe that they had seen this man? The same instinct as before told them to remain silent. More than anything else now, the twins feared that their new strange secret would be discovered. Slowly, Sarai shook her head, and Ruth smiled encouragingly at their father.

"We just can't wait to be home again," Ruth lied smoothly, "We just got side tracked, that's all."

Their father didn't look convinced, but he allowed the comment to slide without question, not wanting to startle them any more than they had been when they had arrived. He nodded as if he believed them and then continued on his way, leading his small family towards their home. The twins were each lost in their own thoughts, their mother twisted her hands nervously as she followed them.

It was a comforting sight, seeing their home exactly as they had left it. Sarai led Ruth into the small room they had always shared, and they sat down upon their beds. Starring out the window at the now setting sun, dipping slowly behind the gapping mouth of the horizon where it would be swallowed until morning came. It was suddenly too silent. The sun was oppressive, dying though it was. They longed for darkness, the veiling shadows of night. They longed for quite simply, the complete absence of light. And night was coming.

They let out and inward sigh as the last of the light seemed to drain from the earth. The darkness heightened their senses more than they had already been, and even in the dimming light they found that they could still see. But a strange feeling of foreboding came over Sarai as she sat there, and she reached for the small hand mirror that sat by her bed on the table. She gazed at her reflection in confusion at first, she must be seeing things. The skin of the creature in front of her was gray, dead gray, a gray that blended in perfectly with the darkness surrounding it, the features of its face barley visible to Sarai's keen eyes. But the most startling feature were its eyes, unlike any man or beast's she had seen. Hey were gold, a color that looked sickly against the dark gray of its skin, and there were three brown rings inside of its iris, circling perfectly, one inside another until they reached its pupil, a dark black hole that could suck anything inside of it. Sarai blinked, and the creature did as well. She smiled, and teeth, dazzlingly white against the darkness, appeared, but it never reached the creature's eyes, which held sadness of too many years, ageless but sinister. Sarai shuddered and glanced at Ruth. She looked the same. Sarai sent her a mental image of what they looked like and Ruth sat up and turned to her sister.

"Is this what that man meant when he said we are 'Noah'?" Ruth asked.

Sarai made a soft whimpering noise, unable to answer with words. She continued to gaze at her sister, then back down into the mirror in her hand. She shuddered, but reached for the bottom drawer in the table, moving aside its contents until her long, lean fingers closed on the object she was seeking, an old skinning knife that their father had insisted that they keep in the room for protection. But now they had other intentions for it. An urging in their hearts made them shudder. It was barbaric, what they were about to do, but it was instinct, an instinct they must obey.

"I'll do yours," Ruth said quietly, "If you'll do mine. I trust you more to do it. Twelve crosses, one for each hour of the night before the sun rises."

Sarai liked her lips, sending her sister an affirming thought, and then wrapped her fingers tightly around the hilt of the knife. She brushed aside her sister's bangs and found her trembling. Slowly, she raised the blade to her sister's forehead and touched the tip of the blade to her skin.

"I'm ready." Ruth whispered.

Sarai let out a whimper as she plunged the blade into her sister's skin, through the muscle and deep into the bone itself where the marks would always be evident. She drew the blade sharply down a few centimeters, and then ripped I back out and placed the fine tip against her sister's skin again. With a snarl she shoved it back in, dragging it with the same ferocity as before, dragging it to the right the same number of centimeters as before. Sarai pulled it back out and Ruth let out a tiny whimper and reached up to take the blade from her sister's hand.

Ruth slowly guided the blade to her sister's skin and touched the cool metal to her forehead. Sarai felt herself begin to tremble, fear made her want to toss the blade away, but rage was building inside of her, rage at the unjust world they lived in. It would feel good, this strange branding that was about to take place, a branding both physical and spiritual. It would be crying out against all that was so unjust in the world. The blade that now pierced her flesh made her gasp, it burned, but she dared not cry out. But the pain only increased as the knife struck her skull. Then back out it came. She wanted to run away, to run the other direction. No more, no _more_! She couldn't stand it, but once again an ancient instinct held her in place. She hissed between her teeth as the icy burning metal sank into her flesh again. And then the blade was pulled free from her, and she was left gasping, her fingers already reaching for the blade again. The cross that now burned in her head was a sign of the deal, the final signing, and Sarai knew that, whatever happened, she could not go back. She felt like she had lost something important at that moment, but never the less, she reached forward to draw the net cross on her sister's flesh.

"One." Ruth said, trembling as the blade touched her skin again, only wishing for it to end, but knowing that they had a long way to go before it was over. "This is going to be a long night."

The Clan of Noah was a secretive group of individuals, each with their own unique powers and their own tastes. There were originally thirteen of them, but every now and then, another Noah would form, a new Noah with new powers. The Noah, you see, reincarnated after every time they died, reappearing with another named at another time. They also did not age. But most peculiar about them was their "Noah's memories". These memories were the combined experiences of every Noah, it told them how to act among normal humans, it told them when a Noah died, and now, it told them of the birth of a new Noah. Those golden eyes flicked around, looking for the source of their discomfort. Seeing nothing, they turned to their master, the Millennium Earl.

"We have some new additions to the family," The Earl announced. "Two girls. A girl named Sarai, and her twin sister Ruth. But one of them can not see, and the other can not speak. It is because of humans. Yes, man. He is a cruel and violent creature. Now you see why we hate humans."

The Noah hissed, an unearthly animalistic sound that should never come from the throat of such humanoid creatures. They moved among themselves with anxiety. Already their Noah memories sensed the pain from the branding. They were ready to be off, to find their new sisters before anyone else discovered their secret.

"It has been nearly a century since we have reappeared," The Earl continued, "But now we must go. Let the world tremble at our passing. Do not hide your true forms, there is not need to. Not even the Black Order can hope to stand against all of us. The Exorcists have had peace with the Akuma long enough, now, let them come and challenge me."

The Noah smiled, evil sinister smiles that were made worse by those golden eyes, their dead skin. Some of them cackled with insane laughter, a laughter that would make skin crawl for those who were not of the Clan. The memories of the Clan of Noah slowly corrupted those who fed on them, some became truly evil, while others maintained some of their human values and were driven to the brink of insanity, not quite insane, but no where near normal. The Earl gestured towards the door, which swung open as if on its own accord, revealing the streets of the will worn town that lay beyond.

The Noah needed no more encouragement. They poured out onto the street, passing the occupants of the town with such speed that few even started at their passing. The Noah's smiles impossibly widened, some even filled with teeth pointed like fangs, as the spotted the black and silver uniform of an Exorcist.

"Ah," The Earl said, landing before him, "What timing!"

The Exorcist's two Finders started to tremble as they caught sight of the Earl and the strange creatures behind him. The Exorcist pulled out his weapon, facing his unpredicted opponents, ready to fight if he had to.

"What do you want Earl?" The man growled.

"Simply to reintroduce my finest creation to the world." He replied.

He motioned and the creatures all stepped forward. The Exorcist and his Finders shifted nervously. The Noah beamed at them, but their eyes held no warmth.

"This is my Clan of Noah," The Earl beamed, "The creatures that have not appeared in a century. Now my children, don't be shy."

The Finders gasped as the Exorcist was lost among a tangle of limbs and blood as every Noah rushed forward. They ripped him limb from limb and snapped his neck all in a span of three seconds, then returned to the Earl's side, lapping at the blood on their fingers as if it were a rare treat. Then the Earl turned to the Finders.

"M-Monsters!" one cried.

"Congratulations," The Earl remarked, "You've been chosen to deliver a message to the Black Order. Tell them that the Noah have returned, and that this war is about to hit its stride. Hurry now, before I change my mind."

The two men turned and fled as fast as they could from the Earl and his mad creations. The Earl watched them for a moment, then glanced at the two Noah by his side.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" He asked.

"Just one." They relied in unison, raising their golden colored revolvers and training them on the head of one of the Finders.

There were two cracks of thunder through the still air.

At the Black Order, another kind of initiation was taking place. A young man around the age of fifteen had joined the Exorcists. His hair was white and his eyes were a blue-grey color. Across his left eyes was a scar that curved irregularly until it reached his forehead and formed a star. His left hand was red as a result of the green cross shaped crystal that gave him the power he held. But now he stood in front of a creature unlike any other. This creature was blue and opaque, with a slug like body and many hands hidden under her skin. She had a human head, but no eyes. Where those eyes should have been began the roots of strange tentacles that laid over the back of her head like hair.

An ancient prophecy, written by a Civilization farther advanced than our own, told of the coming of the end of days, and gave specific instructions on how to prevent this. It told of the Millennium Earl, the creator of Akuma, which were living weapons created by having a heart broken human call a deceased soul into its body, trapping the soul and taking on a human disguise. It also told of the Earl's followers, the Noah, that appeared every few generations, and of a crystal that could be used to defeat the Earl. It was defined as the Crystallization of God's power, Innocence, like in the young man's hand.

Innocence could be transformed into two types of weapons, those that took the form of a weapon, called equipment type Innocence, and those that were part of the human's body, like the boy's, known as parasite type Innocence. Those that could use Innocence were called accommodators, or Exorcists. Their job was to defeat the Earl's minions. But as the Akuma and the Noah began to grow stronger and evolve, the Exorcists joined together to create the Black Order. The Exorcists wore black and silver uniforms, while the Order's symbol was a silver rose.

The boy, named Allen Walker, was standing on the platform opposite the blue creature, known as Hevlaska. Watching were hundreds of Exorcists, members of the support staff, all in white and silver uniforms, and Finders in brown uniforms with large radios on their backs. They watched attentively as Hevlaska suddenly swayed and began to speak.

"I sense a great deal of strife surrounding you Allen Walker," She said, "You will be at the center of a great upheaval. Your syncronation rate with your innocence is eighty nine percent, but I sense that it will grow much higher. Your Innocence will provide a great destroyer of time." There is murmuring through the crowd at this. "But listen, there is something else."

Hevlaska swung her head back, as if looking towards the heavens. She was large enough to swallow twenty or so Exorcists at a time, but she was a gentle creature, and would never do such a thing. She began to speak in a cadenced and hypnotic voice, as if reciting poetry.

_From those cloaked in skin of night,_

_Come those whose hearts may still have light._

_And though hate sows its wicked seed,_

_Their pain and anger and loss we need._

_From bloody cross whose grief breaks all,_

_To silver rose whose petals fall,_

_A treaty must be justly won,_

_Or hope shall perish, our fight undone._

_Six of the lost, reaching for light,_

_Will come to announce where their loyalties lie._

_Six well loved, weighed down by strife,_

_Must release their anger, or lose sight of life._

_Each of the twelve has something to give,_

_But none of them yet has a reason to live._

_Each of them has a haunted past, _

_Memories that lie in the sorrows that last,_

_And despair hangs, the blade of a knife,_

_Until one by one they must leave all behind._

_And woe to us if even one should fall, _

_They stand between destruction and us all._

_Breathe in blood's bitter perfume,_

_For without them man is certainly doomed._

_But there is a hope that lies inside,_

_The memories behind those golden eyes._

_It is ancient, a path most rare,_

_A path that few could travel with care._

_It will make no sense until they see,_

_The reason that they can not flee._

_Old bonds, once lost, forged anew,_

_And enemies most powerful, though few._

_This age old war may come to an end,_

_By the hands of those we would never deem friends._

And with that, Hevlaska disappeared again into the deep dark abyss that she dwelled in, deep in the heart of the Black Order, leaving the speechless spectators behind. For a moment all was silent as they pondered what had just been told to them. They didn't have long to wonder however as a Finder burst into the room, drenched in sweat and blood, his eyes wild.

"It's the Noah!" He cried, "The Noah have returned!"

And the Finder crumpled to the ground.

Sarai let out a quiet sob as Ruth wrenched the blade away for the final time. That was all twelve crosses. Ruth whimpered and threw the blade away. Hot blood poured down their faces, into their eyes. The world was weeping for them, the life blood of their veins mixing with the salty tears on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ruth whispered, "Why did we just do that? Why did we do it? Is this a part of what that man said?"

"Of course," came a voice from the shadows. "You've become a Noah, just like me."

Sarai turned to see a man sitting on the window sill of their bedroom window. His skin was gray, his eyes gold, his hair was black and his bangs were combed back under a top hat, revealing the crosses on his forehead. He wore a suit and tie, with gloves freshly pressed as if her were simply a gentlemen they had run into on the street. Under his left eye was a single mile, a distinguishable feature on his face. He climbed up here, though their window was on the second floor and he had never opened the window.

"Who are you?" Ruth hissed suddenly, "What do you want?"

"Easy," he replied, "I'm a friend. My name is Tyki Mikk, the Pleasure of the Noah. And you are?"

"I am, I mean, we are," Ruth said, glancing at Sarai. "The Sorrow of the Noah?" the word was still unfamiliar to her, "My name is Ruth, and this is my sister Sarai."

"Good." Tyki said, "You can trust me. I am here because of you two."

"Because of us?" Ruth asked.

Tyki slid off of his window sill and sat down on the bed next the Sarai, sighing and pulling off his top hat. He reached up, ignoring his white gloves and wiped the blood away from her brow with his thumb.

"One of the most trying times for a Noah," Tyki said, "is when they are becoming a Noah, like you two are now. Trust me, its not something that any of us would have anyone else go through, and its only going to get worse from here. I'm the only one here now, but I guarantee you any of them would gladly come in here too."

"Why?" Ruth asked, "We don't know any of them."

"It's because we're family now, aren't we?" Tyki asks, still absent mindedly stroking Sarai's cheek. The motion was calming to her, and Ruth began to calm as well. They felt safe with him, stranger though he was. Tyki noticed, and glanced between them. Sarai sent Ruth a mental image of his reaction.

"Oh," Ruth said, "I have a mental connection with Sarai. She sees for me, and I speak for her."

"Really?" Tyki asked, his eyes flicking from twin to twin. "Interesting."

There was the sound of the stairs creaking under the weight of a man, and Tyki glanced towards the door, stepping back towards the widow as he did so.

"Remember that I'm here," Tyki said, "but I have to go now. Don't worry about your appearance, just will yourself to look normal."

And with that he disappeared. The twins did as he commanded and Sarai started as their appearance returned to normal, pale skin, normal eyes. Even the blood and those bloody crosses were gone. But a deep pounding was beginning in their heads, growing stronger and more painful as they sat there. Their father poked his head into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "I thought I heard another voice."

"We're fine father," Ruth said, "Perhaps you were just dreaming."

He didn't seem convinced but disappeared again. The twins glanced at one another. What was going on? Everything was changing so quickly.

"It's begun." Tyki said from the shadows. "By the time the sun rises tomorrow, you will have completed your Noah transformations. I wonder why you have changed so quickly… The transformation usually takes weeks."

Sarai suddenly felt fear, fear at the unknown world that had suddenly begun to revolve around her. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed his jacket sleeve, trying to convince herself that everything was fine. Tyki paused for a moment, and then let out a quiet purr, like that of a cat's, from somewhere deep in his throat. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as an older brother would hold a little sister, reunited after a long separation. She buried her head into his chest, wanting more than anything else to know that someone else understood the turmoil she was going through. Ruth sidled over beside Sarai too, and let out the same purring nose, pawing at her to look up. Sarai looked but remained silent, what else was there to do? She couldn't speak, could she communicate using sound?

"Come on," Tyki coaxed her, "We know you can't speak. Try to make the sound."

Sarai looked up at them, searching their eyes. But then she looked away. She didn't remember how to make the sound, she realized. She didn't remember how to make sound, any sound. She didn't know how to laugh, how to cry, how to speak. But Tyki continued to purr and stroked her cheek so that she would look up. She me his eyes.

"Come on," Tyki said, "Just try."

Sarai starred into his eyes, those golden eyes that seemed to stir with a deep and ancient anger. Could she make the sound? She didn't know. Slowly, Sarai concentrated on the passage of air in and out of her throat. Then she began to purr, a quiet hesitant sound at first, but growing in strength and confidence. Tyki smiled, a smile that was gentle, genuine, and touched his eyes, a smile that Noah only reserved for other Noah.

"There," Tyki said, "Now we can tell your mood, even if you can not speak for yourself."

Sarai let the sound slip away, dying in her throat. But she did not despair, and Ruth smiled tentatively. Sarai hesitantly returned her smile. Tyki sighed and sat back, pulling off his hat and running his hand back through his hair.

"You know," he said, "You two aren't the first set of twins in the Clan of Noah family. There's another. They're both guys, one named Jasdero, the other David. You're a lot alike actually, but you're also completely different. I wonder why that is."

Sarai glanced out the window, striving hard to ignore the pain throbbing through her skill. But try though she might she couldn't do it. She shook her head but could still feel the blood from those now invisible crosses streaking down her face. What did all of this mean? Why was she suddenly thrown into a new a frightening reality? What was a Noah? What was their purpose? Sarai rubbed her temples as if to relieve a migraine.

"Eventually," Tyki said quietly, "We won't be able to hide anymore. We will be shoved to the front lines of this war, and we will have to fight. We are no longer human, only phantom images of who we once were. We have no where to go. Honestly, I can't wait for the day that I finally fade from the earth."

"Why?" Ruth asked, "Don't you still have a reason to fight? Don't you care for anything?"

Tyki smiled at her, a sad smile that held ages of heart ache inside of it. He reached forward with one hand and stroked her cheek. Exorcists saw Noah as hateful, evil creatures that deserved only death, when in fact, they were only sad shells of who they used to be, broken by the will of the Millennium Earl.

"You poor child," Tyki replied, "So full of life, so innocent. But will you be able to keep your innocence when the Earl breaks you?"

Sarai looked at him for a moment, still enfolded under one of his arms. His eyes were sad, they held an inner darkness in them, like the one they themselves held. Slowly, she sent Ruth a questioning thought.

"Have you given into the darkness then?" Ruth asked, voicing her sister's thought, "Have you stopped fighting? Why have you given up?"

"The Earl specifically chooses each of the Noah for a darkness in their hearts," Tyki said, still stroking Ruth's cheek sadly, "Something that we could never forget. But out of all the people in the world, he only chooses those whom have darkened thoughts from one ancient bloodline; the bloodline of Noah. Most people today in fact belong to this bloodline, and whatever other method he uses to choose us is a secret to us. We fight his war, for he is out father. For a Noah, there is nothing else."

"Why?" Ruth asked.

"Why?" Tyki laughed, a joyless, despairing sound, "Because we're freaks, monsters! We're just another of the Earl's damned creations!" His voice softened as he stood and left them on their beds. "The sooner you realize that, the better. I'll be close by."

Tyki melted again into the shadows, leaving the two girls alone again. There was too much going on that they did not understand, too much that was a mystery. Still, they shook their heads as if to remove the pain that was steadily increasing and laid down to sleep, curling themselves together to stave off the cold, the fear, the pain. And as they were laying there, a single word creped its way into Sarai's mind.

_Sorrow._


	2. A Broken Lullaby

**Chapter Two: A Broken Lullaby**

The pain reverberating through her skull was more than she could bear, a pain that she had no equal to. Her skull was on fire, slowly splitting from the heat. Her body screamed in agony as she wrestled with herself to control the pain. But ever present were those scars, the cross shaped scars that she was sure were visible now. Blood ran down her face, her hair, choking her, making her eyes water. Someone was calling her name, strong hands held her down as she fought with the invisible specters of her memories. Somewhere a woman was sobbing, and someone was screaming. It was Ruth wasn't it? Was it her? Somewhere in the confusion her identity was lost, in her fevered thoughts she forgot many things, but always, ever present, were those twelve crosses, branded for all eternity into her skin.

Sarai and Ruth screamed, in pain, in grief, in utter hate at the world that forced them to deal with such agony. Their only comfort was one another, the touch of that one person that they knew understood their pain. The pain rolled in, in waves, leaving them gasping for air for one moment and screaming the next. Their skin felt unnaturally hot, while they themselves felt a deathly chill. They were utterly trapped in a world of only darkness, only pain. And so, the night passed into morning.

Everyone from the town had gathered, watching the progression of the strange illness. But the girls paid no heed. The villagers waited there, all other duties forgotten, like the crows gathered around the gallows to await the hanging. The old doctor fidgeted around, attempting to cure their strange ailment. But there was nothing any one could do. The curse of the Noah had set in, and there was no way to reverse it. And so, the day faded to night.

Finally their father stood and began to pace the room, unable to bear the screams of his daughters. The thought that came to him now pained him, but he could see no other options.

"John!" A man called to him. "John can't you hear their screams? I beg you, end their suffering. I can not bear to hear this sound any longer! As their father, it is your duty to them."

The father nodded sadly, and their mother sobbed as he took the thin blade in his hand. All the villagers fell silent with remorse at that moment, and the man slowly knelt by his daughters, tears forming in his eyes. He turned to Sarai and raised the blade, aiming for a quick kill.

"Forgive me…" He sobbed quietly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice from the shadows. "I can become quite nasty when I'm angered. And you are making me very angry."

A man stepped from the shadows, with dead gray skin, golden eyes, crosses carved into his forehead. He wore a suit and tie, and under his left eye was a single mole. But most dazzling of all there was a smile, a smile that was mischievous and deadly, playful and sinister, all at the same time, but it never met his eyes, which seemed sad and distant, filled with anxiety and anger. The villagers nervously parted to let him pass, where he promptly tossed the blade away with a lazy flick of his wrist and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then, he drew out a cigarette, popped it into his mouth and lighted it, dragging deeply on it.

"Mind if I smoke?" He asked, holding the cigarette between his teeth.

"What do you want?" The father asked, bravely holding his ground beneath the creature's gaze.

"To pick up my new sisters of course." The man replied, releasing the smoke into the air.

"They're not related to you!" The father growled.

"Aren't they though?" The man asked in a mock surprised tone, "They look just like me don't they?"

Confused, the man glanced down at his daughters and gasped in surprise. This strange man was right. They had the same skin, the same eyes… Twelve weeping crosses were carved across their foreheads, just as this man's were. The man took another long drag on his cigarette and the girls' father growled and looked up.

"What have you done?" He hissed in anger.

"Me?" The man asked, letting out a laugh, "You think I did this? I don't have the power. No, I am merely a pawn in a much bigger plan."

"I'll kill you!" The other man growled.

"You, kill me?" The man asked, rising from his seat, eyes flashing in anger and amusement at this man's impertinence. The man seemed to grow very frightening indeed, and all shrank back from him, "I could kill you before you had a change to blink."

"Tyki," Came a voice from the shadows. "That's enough."

Tyki Mikk was sitting now, taking another long drag on his cigarette as if nothing had happened. A lone figure approached them now, his shape strangely misshapen. Tyki nodded to him.

"Lord Millennium." Tyki greeted him.

The man was taller than most men, but looked squat and fat. His skin was a deep, dead gray, and his eyes were hidden behind thick round glasses that sat on the end of his hooked, beak like nose. His ears were long, like a rabbit's, and brought to a wicked point. On his head was a tall top hat, black and rimmed with flowers and skulls. On his face was a smile, with pointed fangs, locked together forever, stretching his face past its normal length. He wore a kaki colored long coat, with enormous round buttons the size of a fist, and gloves on his enormous hands. He wore long black pants and black shoes, pointed like a Christmas elf's and carried a pink umbrella with a curved handle and a jack-o-lantern's head on top, resting over his left shoulder. The man walked with a bouncing gait through the crowd, beaming at everyone as if he was in a good mood. Some of the villagers wondered at his strange appearance, asking if he was a clown, and if so, why this man dressed as a gentleman listened to him attentively as he spoke, hanging on his every word.

"Good evening, one and all." The Millennium Earl greeted the villagers as he passed, stopping next to Tyki and placing a hand on his shoulder as the Noah took another long drag on his cigarette. "I have to congratulate you my son, I always knew you were quick on the draw, and sure enough, I have found you here."

"Of course," Tyki replied, letting the acrid smoke slide between his lips and coil into the air. "You expected me to not find them?"

"No," The Earl replied. "I just didn't think you would find them so quickly."

"What do you want here?" The father of the twins demanded. "Why would you come here and destroy our peace?"

"How dare you speak to the Lord Millennium in such a way!" Tyki cried.

"Now, now," The Earl said, waving for Tyki to relax again. "The man has asked a question. There's no reason why I shouldn't answer." Tyki relaxed and the Earl leaned forward, revealing his eyes, an unsettling yellow color. "Peace? No, there has not been peace for a long time in this world. We are involved in a war as old as man kind itself. And I am the leader of one of those warring factions. I, the Millennium Earl, and my favorite creations, the Clan of Noah."

"The Clan of Noah?" The father asked.

"Lovely creatures aren't they? Such beautiful creatures." He said, tapping the crosses on Tyki's forehead. "And you daughters are becoming just like him, powerful, beautiful. They are now among the most elite class of human beings to ever walk the earth! They are now my children."

"You did this!" The man exclaimed, shaking with rage.

"Yes, of course." The Millennium Earl replied. "But listen….Shhhhh…do you hear that?"

The villagers paused and listened, but they heard nothing, only their breathing and the gentle moaning of the wind. What were they supposed to hear? Then it hit them. It wasn't a sound they were hearing at all, but _silence_. Slowly, the villagers looked to where the twin sisters lay, as still as stone, as if they had died.

"Come now my children," The Earl said. "Don't be shy."

The two twins suddenly shifted, standing and turning to the villagers. But they were no longer recognizable. The smiles on their faces never met those sinister golden orbs. The villagers suddenly shuddered in fear under those golden, ageless eyes.

"Ruth?" A young man, a long time friend of theirs from the village said. "Sarai?"

"Kill him for me girls." The Earl said.

An insane laugh parted between Ruth's lips and a sinister smile met Sarai's. As one they surged forward and shoved their claw like fingers through the startled boy, one through his head, the other through his heart, killing him instantly. The boy fell to the floor and the two girls stepped back as if shy, lapping at the blood on their fingers. A woman screamed and a frightened murmur ran through the onlookers.

"You see," The Earl beamed, "The Noah follow any orders I give them, no matter how painful. They have no will of their own, only my will. They exist only to serve me. After all, I am their father, I am their creator. Their only wish is to serve me!"

"No!" Another youth screamed, her knees shaking, "You're wrong!"

"Am I?" The Earl asked. "I grow weary of your talking. Noah, bathe this town in blood."

"Of course." Tyki replied, rising and tossing away his cigarette as the twins turned to face their captive audience.

"Yes, Lord Millennium." Ruth replied in a dead voice.

And the sun began to rise outside, bathing the sky in a bloody light, crows alighting the trees as if they had already sensed the murder that hung in the air.

The Black Order had already been flooded by now with reports of Noah sightings. Many members of the Science Division were busy non-stop, trying to analyze and enter all of the data that was being reported to them about the Noah. Finders were growing increasingly nervous, and many refused to be sent out on a mission anywhere near a location to a Noah had even so much as been rumored to be spotted at. The Exorcists however, jumped at the challenge brought forth by such frightening creatures. They would not be discouraged by the news. Their job after all, was to fight the Millennium Earl and his followers on the front lines. They were ready for the fight.

But ready though they might have been, they couldn't escape that strange prophecy, which hung ominously above their heads. Hevlaska's prophecies were often cryptic, and this one was the longest one she had delivered yet. Noah and Exorcists becoming allies? Impossible. But the words of the Prophecy still haunted them.

_From bloody cross whose grief breaks all, and silver rose whose petals fall, a treaty must be justly won, or hope shall perish, our fight undone…_

But what Noah would ever ascent to form a treaty with the Black order? They were monsters, killing without thought or remorse. They had no hearts. That was the opinion of most of the Black Order.

But now, strange dreams were becoming more and more common among the members of the Black Order, nightmares that seemed too vivid to be false. The heartbreak they felt was too real, the agony of a mind, both real and imagined. All of these dreams were the same, the senses of the person were too high for any normal human. A haunting voice outside of their body told them to kill and they followed that voice's orders. Insane laughter peeled through their lips but inside they screamed and sobbed. They could not disobey his orders. They had to follow his will, but it hurt them to do so. But in these dreams, in the darkness of whose ever heart it was, they never saw a face.

But for whatever reason, the dream that had gripped Allen Walker was much more vivid, much more life like. The pain he felt gripped him and he seemed to burn with a fever. No one knew what to do to help him. He could feel her sorrow, he was sure it was a girl. She cut down the villagers left and right and that sorrow grew, tears poured down her face. He could feel her mind, and it was screaming for it to end. And then there was nothing, only the sound of silence. The sun was rising, but its warmth held no joy, only despair like that of the fires of hell. And she stopped, staring into her reflection. Allen felt himself suck in a breath. She was a Noah, unmistakably a Noah. Her skin was dead grey, her eyes sinister golden orbs, and on her forehead were carved twelve weeping crosses. Another creature approached in the back ground, then two more. There were two more Noah, and another that Allen recognized, even without the girl's thought: The Millennium Earl. Allen shuddered, and the girl's eyes closed, enveloping him in darkness. And there was a single thought in her mind:

_Make this end._

Allen's eyes flew open with a start, and he sucked in a breath, finally released from his strange dream. The gathered Exorcists paused, then one, a girl, leaned forward.

"Allen, are you OK?" She asked, "It was one of _those_ dreams wasn't it? What did you see?"

"It was a Noah," Allen said, there was a quiet murmuring among the Exorcists. "I saw her eyes. I've never seen such a sad sight. They seemed ageless. And I could feel her sorrow. It ran deep, I don't think she enjoyed her task. It looked like she had been ordered to kill. She had a strong bond with those people, and there was such sadness, I think she couldn't control herself. I know it sounds strange. And, through her eyes, I saw the Millennium Earl." Everyone fell silent, watching him attentively. "But I heard her say something too. I wasn't sure at first, but I think she's calling for help, whoever she is. Is that even possible? Why was she so sad?"

No one had an answer for him, and all was silent. Allen shuddered, all those terrible images branded into his mind as if they were his own memories. And then he remembered those crosses, and the rose that lie on his own chest.

"_From bloody cross whose grief breaks all, to silver rose whose petals fall…_" He whispered.

There was nothing but silence, unbearable silence as the sun rose, revealing to the world the horror of the strange scene around them. The twins were huddled together, their skin grey and lifeless. Tears ran down their faces and their sad amid a puddle of blood. Tyki stood away from them. He knew that they needed to be alone for a while with their thoughts. His eyes were sad, for he knew all too well the pain of the final initiation; the complete annihilation of the life you had before you became a Noah. That was something that had always happened. This was customary. Tyki took a long drag on his cigarette, watching for any survivors that would be foolish enough to show themselves. He saw none and silently thanked God, if he would listen to such a creature, they didn't need to see him kill anyone else. In his former life he perhaps would have prayed at this point, but the Noah had long ago given up praying. Tyki exhaled slowly, letting the bitter, choking smoke pass through his lips. The scene was already etched deeply into their Noah memories, just another sad scene to add to their ever growing list. Slowly Ruth turned, from where she was starring into the sky, towards him.

"Darkness can not drive out darkness; only light can do that." She whispered quietly, barley loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear. "Hate can not drive out hate; only love can do that."

"Yes, I know." Tyki replied sadly, unsure whether or not the two girls heard him. "But we have now passed the point of no return. If there is a hope for us, then I can not see it."

"Sarai says 'Hope often appears where you least expect it, if you know how to look for it.'" Ruth said.

Tyki paused and looked at the twins, into Sarai's eyes. They held an intelligence among the sadness, and intelligence one can only receive from pain, and perhaps, he saw there an unyielding spirit, a fire still burning. But how long could it burn against a wind determined to snuff it out? They were something else, much like Jasdero and David had been at first, and at times, still were. Sarai was watching him silently, waiting for some small change in him. She was a survivor, and Ruth too He took another long drag on his cigarette and then exhaled slowly, tossing the used bud away with a lazy flick of his wrist.

"It's time to go." Tyki said in a bored tone, "Some one will find this crow's feast soon enough. We need to be long gone before the Exorcists arrive."

"Exorcists?" Ruth asked.

"Anything you want to know," Tyki said, tapping his head, "is up here, in your Noah memories. You just have to look. There are eons of history stored up there. Eons of memories from every Noah to date. Your own memories have been stored there. But there are some that are locked from sight, until you yourselves are willing to admit even your darkest secrets."

Tyki motioned for them to follow him as he began to walk away. Frightened of being left alone, they stood and ran after him, slowly falling in step with him. Ruth was clinging to Sarai's arm, nervous since she could not see as they picked their way through the sea of bodies. Tyki's eyes flicked from this way to that, scanning the area. Every now and then Sarai would find the glassy eyes of the dead, starring up at her accusingly. She looked away, anything to escape those eyes.

"Most people at this point would like to hear that your path would get easier," Tyki said. "But I can't say that. That would be a lie. I won't lie to you. Unless you completely let go of the past and truly become a Noah, truly evil and truly insane, devoted only to the will of the Millennium Earl, then this will never get any easier."

"Have you ever tried fighting back?" Ruth asked.

Tyki paused, turning his eyes to the twins. Dark thoughts seemed to flow through his head, and for a moment, they sensed strange sensations and sights. Everywhere they saw the black and silver uniforms of the Exorcists. For a split second, they felt his memories sift towards the Black Order, and the experiences he had through it. But then they were gone in a flash and he looked to somewhere in the distance.

"In my life before," Tyki said, "I was trained to fight the Earl. But when I became a Noah, my comrades forgot about me, indeed they thought I was someone else. They could never believe that I had become a Noah. So my friends mourned for me, because they thought I had died. Few people know the sad truth. Actually, I would rather have them think I died, than to know that they fought their friend. Tyki Mikk died a long time ago. I'm just a Noah. If I can protect their hearts in that way, then perhaps I would have done some good in this world. No, I don't think I have the will left to fight the Earl. I just don't have that kind of power anymore."

"You used to be an Exorcist, didn't you?" Ruth asked quietly.

Tyki made no reply, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. Then he continued to walk on his way, the twins struggling to keep up as they moved along behind him. But though he did not answer they knew they were right. They could feel his ragged pain at the loss. Tyki took a long drag on his cigarette, pausing at the house the twins had once called home. He gazed at it for a moment, and then exhaled slowly, flicking his cigarette into the door. A fire sprang up, fueled by hate and malice that hung in the air. It reached up with hissing fingers to devour anything that it touched, and soon the house was ablaze, and the fire continued to spread onward.

"I became the thing that I hated and feared the most." Tyki said, his eyes wandering the fields of his past, "If I a going to burn in hell, then at least I can burn things here. There is no where left for me here. If I am doomed to walk this path, then walk it I shall. I am the Pleasure of the Noah. There is no other me."

The twins made no rely, and instead, followed him at a distance. As the three Noah finally left the town, they left behind dark charred carcass, another horrifying story of the power of the Noah. The twins forced themselves to turn away, choking back the bitter tears that were swelling their eyes. They turned their minds tentatively to those Noah memories. They could feel other minds in the large swirling mass. They could feel Tyki's mind, beckoning them silently. Slowly, they reached forward, as if to embrace it, and gasped. Sudden and terrifying, strange sensations flooded into their minds, old and ageless memories sparking into their consciousness'. Tyki's mind seemed to join theirs, his memories that he allowed them to see brushing their minds. Vaguely they could feel his emotions, irritation and nostalgia. Then, like a dark wave, they felt a tremor of excitement through those memories. Slowly, other minds touched theirs, hesitantly touching their minds, as if afraid of frightening them. These minds brushed theirs, slowly and gently examining their memories, their emotions, a little frightened and hesitant. Those minds tried to comfort their pain, tried to cheer them up perhaps, without words. The twins could feel the burning of their muscles as they moved. They were coming to meet them, they realized. Tyki glanced over his shoulder and motioned for them to keep up, and they struggled to fall into a steady pace just behind him.

"It won't be long now," Tyki said, "and you two will meet the Clan of Noah."

"I'm scarred," Ruth said quietly, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do now. Everything's wrong."

"Don't worry," Tyki laughed mirthlessly, "There's a method to our madness. Soon enough you will understand the lives we lead. You'll fall into our 'schedule' soon easily enough. Over the next few hours we'll teach you everything you'll need to know about being a Noah, your powers, the past battles, how to control Akuma, everything. And then, you'll join the battle. We are in a war after all."

Sarai sighed, her mind wandering aimlessly through those Noah memories, the sorrows of eons piling up slowly until the time came when those ties would snap. Every time it was the same, happiness, then a betrayal, some small turning, then the Earl came and they became Noah, then pain as they annihilated their past lives with their own hands that had struggled to build that life up. Sarai blinked slowly, and sent Ruth a single thought.

"Sarai says, 'War is pointless. All it does is add more pain to what we already feel. The world would be a much better place without war. But we still fight. We never learn do we?'" Ruth said, voicing her sister's thoughts, "'But then again, it could also be said that hose who fight do so to defend something, whether it be land, their home or their own beliefs.'"

"But what are those beliefs?" Tyki asked, a hint of desperation entering his voice. "What do we believe, as pawns of the Millennium Earl? Do we have any free will left?"

"'I don't know, and I can't tell you. Perhaps we just have to find ourselves a new belief, a true belief and a true loyalty.'" Ruth replied fro Sarai, "Sarai is right," Ruth said, addressing Tyki herself now, "There might be despair all around us, but if we hold up our heads we can not drown."

"How is it that the two of you can still hold strength after everything you've seen, through those memories? How can you still be so strong after all this?" Tyki asked.

"Sarai says, 'Strength comes in many forms,"' Ruth said, speaking aloud for her sister, '" Some people use anger or hate as their strength. But strength is not just from this. Our strength is Sorrow, and because of this sorrow, because we know how it feels, then we can feel compassion towards others, we can have something else to focus on besides our own self pity. Strength lies in your self control first, and then in that emotion that defines you.'"

"It's hard to define yourself." Tyki remarked with a sigh.

"Yes, it is." Ruth replied quietly.

The three Noah walked along in silence now, not bothering to return to their human forms even in broad daylight. There was no need to. The Millennium Earl had told them to remain in the open for a while, and besides, they couldn't hide the blood stains on their clothes. Sarai started slightly as she realized that she wasn't bothered by the fact that she was covered in blood, indeed, just like a beast, the smell was intoxicating to her. She found it sickening and pleasant all at the same time. Suddenly the while world seemed to have eyes, and all those eyes were focused on them, accusing them of some wrong doing. Sarai shuddered at the oppressiveness of it all, but then she felt those other minds brush her own, almost a coaxing motion of some sort, to try and lead her mind to another thought. They were close now. She became even surer as Tyki's pace slowed. Looking back, Sarai could see that they were still close to the town, still within sight of the blaze.

The three Noah stopped altogether, and Tyki let out a quiet purr. Then they were surrounded by the rest of the Clan of Noah, all with the same skin and eyes. The first that the twins noticed was a girl, around the age of twelve or thirteen, with black hair that spiked in various directions, and wearing a school uniform, with a short purple skirt, flesh colored top with a red ribbon tied around her neck and ruffles running down the shirt's front and buttons, high platform heels, and leggings colored pink and black on her legs. She almost excitedly ran through the crowd, hugging Tyki and looking the two twins up and down with a tentative smile. Next they noticed a large man, standing nearly six feet tall, full of muscle and anger. His hair was black, combed back into a strange network of pins, his chest was bare but he wore a black jacket, open of course, and a long pair of black pants and shoes just as dark. He grunted a hello and popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

They also saw around the crowd a tall and beautiful young woman, around the age of twenty or so. Her hair was also black, and pulled into a pony tail, except for where the bangs hung down into her eyes, over her ears. She wore a small black jacket over her grey shirt, a long lack pair of pants that hugged her legs all the way down to her shoes, thick toed, black platform high heels, resembling a man's suit. Her movements, of all the Noah, who moved with precise graceful steps, were the most cat like, though it could be said that they all moved with such easy grace.

Last of all, they noticed two Noah, exactly the same height and weight from what they could tell, both around the age of seventeen or so. They were obviously twins, because they both moved at a measured pace, staying side by side the whole time. They were both handsome, though their strange appearances made one seem even crazier than the other. The first had blonde hair that hung down to his waist, in his eyes. He had some sort of red harness tied around his head, a golden hoop circling the cross in the center of his forehead. Both he and his brother had those golden eyes, and had make up surrounding their eyes, this one looked like he had a black shadow surrounding his eye and three long eye lashes hanging out of it. His mouth was sowed, so that he could still speak, but his lips were sown together in a zig zagging pattern, and a strange light bulb hung off his head. He wore a vest that was rimmed with white fur his arms wrapped up tightly so that only his fingers were visible through the gauze. He wore a white belt over pants with a single strip down each leg, front and back, that was open and revealed brown leather underneath. He wore Black boots with white fur rimming the top, and in his hands he carried a golden revolver, trained on his brother's hip as if he might fire, though his finger wasn't on the trigger. His brother on the other hand, had short black hair, combed rather messily, hanging into his eyes. His eyes were rimmed with black make up, a streak going towards his brow and another going towards his chin. On his neck he wore a strange bandage like material. He wore a white muscle shirt, even though he was thin, with a red X on it, and over that a black jacket with fur lining the hood. He also wore a white belt, but one of his pants legs was like his brother's, black with webbing over the brown on both the front and the back, while the other was cut short. He also wore black boots with fur lining the top, and his golden revolver was laid against his brother's head, though his finger was also not on the trigger. They flashed Sarai a smile.

"This is Ruth and Sarai," Tyki said, pointing to each in turn. "They are, the Sorrow of the Noah wasn't it?" Ruth nodded an affirmative but remained silent. "This is Road Kamelot," Tyki continued, pointing to the young girl, "Skin Boric," He motioned toward the large man still eating his candy, "Lulu Bell," He said, motioning to the young woman, "and Jasdero and David, the other twins of the Noah family." Tyki concluded, pointing first at the one with blonde hair, and then the one with black hair.

"OK, OK Tyki!" Road exclaimed, popping up between the new twins and startling them, "Enough with the introductions! Tell us which is which and then we have to get out of here before the Black Order shows up!"

"Alright," Tyki sighted. "Ruth is blind, and Sarai can't speak." The Noah paused and watched the two of them. "But, apparently, Ruth has a mental connection with Sarai, where she can hear her thoughts. So she's been speaking for her."

"Really?" Road asked, "Wow! That's so cool!"

"But it looks like it's only a one way thing." Tyki said. "I mean, Sarai can't hear your thoughts can she?"

"No," Ruth replied, already knowing the answer. "She can't hear my thoughts. She doesn't need to. She knows me best in the world."

Any other responses were cut off as the Noah lifted their heads. They could hear approaching people. They shifted among themselves nervously, but instinctively knew that they could not get away now before they were seen. By silent consent, the Noah rearranged themselves in a circular mass, putting those who were larger and more dangerous looking to the outside, facing away from the town, those who were more easily noticed towards the outside facing the town and the approaching people, and the least dangerous looking in the middle with Ruth and Sarai. They all looked relaxed, as if they could care less about their foes, approaching fast, but secretly they were tensed and ready for battle.

And then their foes appeared, for Exorcists from the Black Order, all skidding to a stop as they spotted the Noah, tensing for battle. Among them was a boy, with white hair and blue-grey eyes and a strange scar over his left eye, reaching for the glove of his left hand. There was also a young woman around the age of seventeen, her black hair pulled into two pig tails, hanging into her eyes, which were electric blue and flashing dangerously. She wore a small skirt and knee high black boots which she crouched down on, ready to spring. There also stood a boy around eighteen, with orange hair pulled back by a green bandana wrapped around his head, green eyes and a black eye patch over his right eye, reaching for the hammer in his belt. The last was a man around the age of twenty or so, with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, dark black or brown eyes, and on his hip was a sword. The four Exorcists watched the Noah nervously, but the Noah didn't seem inclined to attack.

"Was this your doing?" The man with the sword demanded, "Well? Is it? Answer me!"

"Keep your shirt on, Mr. Exorcist," Road said, "We're not deaf."

"Did you kill them?" He demanded again.

"Yeah." Tyki said. "But so what if we did?"

"You bastards!" The Exorcist cried. "Does it matter to you at all that you've destroyed these people's lives?"

Ruth and Sarai looked away, a fresh wave of pain rolling in. The Noah nearby touched them, trying to comfort them. A single tear slipped down Sarai's face, and Allen paused, his gaze meeting hers for a few moments. Could she be..? They gazed at one another, and Allen felt pity for the sad creature. Sarai felt a spark in her mind, as if of a far off memory finally rekindled. His presence was familiar, comfortable to her. But why? She belonged with the Clan of Noah didn't she? But it was then that she realized that se could sense his sorrow, a life of sorrow all because of this war he had never wanted to join. And perhaps, she realized that he was a kindred spirit. But the Noah didn't like it. They felt as if he was trying to separate their family, the only people in the world that understood them. The Noah growled and hissed, steeping to block the Exorcists' view of the new twins. Instinctively, Jasdero grabbed Ruth and David grabbed Sarai, pulling them close and training their guns on the Exorcists over the girls' shoulders. The Exorcists readied themselves to fight as Tyki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have no idea what it is like to have your life destroyed, Kanda Yu." Tyki hissed between his teeth. The Exorcists started as the Noah uttered the sword's man's name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked quietly.

"I know more than you think." Tyki hissed. "The boy with the hammer is a Bookman, his name is Lavi, and the girl's name is Leanalee. The kid with the white hair I don't know. He's a new face." The Exorcists shifted uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" Leanalee asked, her eyes searching his face for any familiar features.

"I am a Noah." Tyki hissed, disappearing sadly into the crowd before she could realize who he was.

"Then who were you before?" She cried as she lost sight of him.

"No one." He replied, hidden from sight. "I died the day I met the Millennium Earl. We all did. _He _doesn't exist any more."

Road hooked her arm into Tyki's, leaning against him in an attempt to calm his raging pain. He made no response, and Sarai and Ruth were suddenly hit in the face with it, all the sorrow that he felt, that they all felt. This world was filled with sorrow. Slowly, a tune formed in Sarai's head, an instrumental orchestra created from her imagination alone. The Noah paused, and the tune leaked out through those unnatural Noah memories, reaching into the minds of all creatures close enough to hear. The Exorcists froze as the song reached their minds, but they were not afraid. The song held nostalgia and sorrow, but there was nothing in it to fear. David and Jasdero released the twins and words formed, a melody in Sarai's mind, and Ruth lifted her head and began to sing, as if she had known the words all her life. All creatures paused as her voice rose to the sky.

"_Hush now,_

_Close your eyes,_

_Don't make a sound,_

_Save your breath another moment. _

_Can you hear,_

_A thousand breaking hearts,_

_That moan on the wind?_

_Can you feel,_

_An everlasting pain,_

_The sorrow, _

_You can't hide._

"_And I sing,_

_My broken Lullaby,_

_For those lost, and weary souls._

_I must sing,_

_My broken Lullaby,_

_For the tears, left unshed,_

_If this is your justice,_

_I want know more part of it,_

_If this is your gain,_

_I'm reaching back the other way._

_If I must, _

_I'll hide away,_

_Until I find,_

_My place._

"_Don't cry,_

_I can see,_

_Your pain,_

_It's not invisible to me._

_I can still,_

_Feel your heart beat,_

_As time,_

_Passes us by._

"_Ashes to ashes,_

_And dust to dust,_

_Darkness can not_

_Drive out darkness._

_Sorrow and greed,_

_And hate and Lust,_

_The things that grow _

_As you watch them._

"_The strongest of souls_

_Can fall pray at times,_

_To things we'd rather_

_Go back and rewind._

_But filled with the pain _

_Of a thousand days,_

_I know there's no way,_

_To return to what_

_I once was._

"_Now that I've_

_Tasted their sorrow, _

_And felt, all their pain,_

_I can't bear tomorrow,_

_And I can't forget,_

_Yesterday._

_And I know, _

_There's too much sorrow,_

_To tell when the lies_

_Aren't lies._

"_And I sing,_

_My Broken Lullaby,_

_To those lost, and weary souls,_

_I must sing, my broken Lullaby,_

_And pray,_

_That someone hears it._

_For I know,_

_The words can reach the stars,_

_Where the angels_

_Might still guard me._

"_Hush now, _

_Close your eyes,_

_It's not as bad_

_As you think, to die._

_I am here,_

_By your side,_

_To sing you to sleep,_

_With a Broken Lullaby."_

There was silence as the last note faded into oblivion. No one knew what to do or say, the song etched into their memories for all eternity, so sad and lonely. But then the Noah snapped out of it and fled, leaving the Exorcists behind. Slowly, the Exorcists came around too, and Allen looked off after the Noah, wondering what these creatures were, who they were, and what sorrow had driven them to become Noah.


	3. Forsaken Children

**Chapter Three: Forsaken Children **

**(Sorry, Spoilers are gonna get heavy in the next chapters! So please only read if you have read beyond Chapter 199 in the Manga, or know that the spoilers are there and still want to read anyway. Thanks.)**

**Author's Note: Alright, so this is the whole chapter. My fans have been asking for an update for a long time, so here it is. Please, I hope you enjoy and will continue to support me!**

* * *

><p>The Noah rested now, inside the Millennium Earl's Ark, the place where Akuma were born and where the Noah resided along side their master. At the moment, the Earl was out creating more Akuma, and gathering those evolving Akuma under his command. But the Noah's attention was now on their two newest members, and teaching them to fight in this age old war. For now, they focused on attempting to reveal their powers, pushing the two of them until they either back down or tried to attack. Lulu Bell circled them, now in the large panther form she presumed to fight in. The other Noah watched them, but their attention was elsewhere. Both the girls had injuries from Lulu Bell's unrelenting claws, and though Ruth would have rather backed down, Sarai was growing angrier and angrier. Lulu Bell crouched again, her claws sinking with a sickening crunch into the marble floor.<p>

And then she launched her speed unlike any other man or beast, weaving in and out of the pillars. Sarai gritted her teeth. They had to fight back, it was instinct, an ancient anger that rose in their blood that made them want to lash out. It was then that Ruth felt the ever growing sensation of sight, not the sight that you or I know of, but the sight of the mind, where one can sense the world around them without their eyes. She could feel Lulu Bell approaching, Sarai extending her hands. She felt a tug through their mental connection as Sarai willed the world around her to change. The air seemed to ripple before her out stretched fingers, and Lulu Bell slammed into an invisible wall. Startled, she reared back, and Sarai clenched her fist, pulled her hand back behind her back, and then threw an invisible counter attack back at Lulu Bell. Ruth sprang forward as Lulu Bell dodged Sarai's counter attack, huge claw marks that engraved themselves into the ground, from where she had used her own attack against her. The cat dodged the first attack, but didn't notice the second until it was too late. Ruth held in her hand a thorny vine, each thorn barbed in a wicked point and bearing a purple flower. She brought it down on the cat's nose with a snap, then wrenched the thorns out of her skin. Instantly, Lulu Bell howled in pain and scratched at her nose, trying desperately to claw out the poison now burning in her veins. All the Noah turned now, their attention once again fully focused on the twins.

"Now," Tyki growled approvingly, "We're getting somewhere."

* * *

><p>The Black Order had a very rigorous social structure to ensure that each of its members preformed their assigned tasks. Somewhere in the middle were the Exorcists, who actually went out into the field and fought the war against the Earl. The Exorcists were a tightly knit group that numbered in the thousands, though their numbers had been significantly dropping for mysterious reasons. Each of them had a haunted past, things that they wished they could forget, hard lives before joining the Order. They often shared interests, spoke casually, and enjoyed each other's company, but the group that had gathered now had a much more serious topic to discuss.<p>

In the group was Allen Walker, his own mind wandering of the things he had seen, Kanda, who was a foul tempered as ever, Lavi, who seemed more interested in his quest to make Kanda smile than their conversation, Leanalee, who was trying to regain some order to the situation, and two other Exorcists that were new to the Black Order. One was a rather tall man with black hair and a streak of white in his laid back bangs, pointed ears and dark brown eyes. He had been evicted from his village for being accused of being a vampire, though it was only the fact that his innocence was in his teeth that made him seem so, attacking Akuma with his fangs. The other was a shorter, heavier set man who had black hair pulled pack into a short pony tail and green-grey eyes. His innocence was in the small gloves on his hands, giving him inhumane strength that rivaled that of a Noah's. They sat awkwardly out of place in the conversation.

"What is there to question?" Kanda growled, "The Noah are evil creatures. That's why we hate them."

"I can't say that I hate them." Lavi remarked. "None of them are really evil, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. All of them that we have tracked down all lead normal lives until they met the Earl. It's his influence that makes them act the way they do."

"Did I ask for your opinion Bookman?" Kanda growled.

"Stop!" Leanalee cried. "We have more important issues."

"I agree with Lavi," Alystar Krory, the taller man with white in his hair, added quietly, "I know that they Noah have killed people, and done some bad things, but I don't think it's their fault."

"How can it not be their fault?" Replied the other man, Choaji, "They killed everyone in that village! It's their fault as well as the Millennium Earl's for what happened!"

"And so we're divided." Kanda sighed. "And what do you think Leanalee?"

"Me?" She asked, "Well, I don't know. I mean, they have killed people, but I can see where Lavi's coming from. Everything's just suddenly confused…"

"Not that anybody cares," Kanda said, "But what's your opinion, Bean Sprout?"

"My name is Allen," Allen growled, "get it right." He sighed. "And I don't know. I have never had a good standing with the Earl, we've been at odds for….a long time. But I know what he's like. These people, these Noah, they don't feel like that. They don't feel evil, only sad. It's strange. I've never felt such a stigma from such creatures before."

And Allen fell silent again, his gaze fixed, as it always was, in a trance like state, in the images of his past. Allen lived in a strange reality, locked somewhere between the present and the past. His eyes never seemed clear, though he always seemed aware of what was happening around him at the moment. Those eyes were sad, and suddenly, the Exorcists were stuck with a realization: those eyes were very much like a Noah's, though they lacked their fearful power. They shuddered at the thought. At that moment they all swore that they would find a way to clear his clouded eyes. Those eyes were too sad to belong to a child.

"You told me once," Leanalee said quietly, "that 'Allen Walker' wasn't your real name, just a name that the man who raised you gave you. What is your real name?"

Allen paused, and for a moment they seemed to see a dim light flicker in his eyes, they cleared, but then the light was extinguished and they clouded over again. The boy shook his head as if to clear it.

"I don't know." Allen said. "I can't recall. There are some things from my past that remained locked behind closed doors, hidden from sight. I can't unlock them. Master Cross said that someone tampered with my memories, to make me forget certain things."

"A memory charm?" Lavi asked, the young Bookman's interest suddenly bolstered, "But who would want to erase your memories? And besides that, who would have had the power?"

For a moment Allen was silent, thinking back. A single thought came to his mind. The answer that suddenly popped up seemed so illogical, it hardly made any sense, and yet he knew it was true. The more he thought about it, the more sure he became. A deep instinct told him that it was the truth.

"The Fourteenth Noah." Allen said quietly. "I learned some secret, a secret from the Noah about the Millennium Earl, this war. I think that I agreed to the change. I agreed for him to take away my memories, the memories ultimately connected to this secret."

"What kind of secret would make you have to forget your name?" Choaji asked.

"Something that wasn't ready to be revealed." Allen replied simply. "A secret that could be used in a way it wasn't meant to be in the wrong hands."

"And when the Earl found out the Fourteenth knew about it…" Leanalee said.

"He killed him off before the secret could get out." Kanda finished.

"Most likely." Allen agreed.

"And that makes you the only person who has knowledge of this secret until he is reincarnated into his next body." Lavi said. "Do you think he erased your memories because he knew that the Earl was on to him and he found out that you discovered it? To make sure that the secret was preserved for the time the prophecy was spoken?"

"Who knows?" Allen replied, "He was known as a Noah that could 'see into the future', but could he really see the future? Maybe it was just the heightened senses of the Noah and a heart that was good in the first place. I suppose we'll just have to wait until he returns."

And then the boy fell silent again, and no matter how they tried they could get nothing else out of him. He was lost again in his own world, seemingly oblivious to his friends' calls. At last they fell silent and gave up, resolving that if he would not hear their words that he would at least notice their presence. Lavi sighed, whispering to himself the words from Hevlaska's prophecy.

"_But there is a hope that lies inside, the memories behind those golden eyes…"_

* * *

><p>The Noah moved anxiously among themselves now, the twins had learned to control their powers, developed a fighting style of their own, all in this amount of time. But now, something else had come, the time for the final branding. Every time an extremely powerful Noah appeared, fueled by a strong sadness that seemed to belittle all others, then the Noah branded themselves with extra crosses. Tyki had one, a cross carved deeply into his throat, a cross that would have killed them if his Noah powers hadn't reacted so quickly. The twins each held a blade in their hands, their eyes flicking nervously from person to person as they tired to work up the courage to take the blade to their skin again. The Noah did not respond, pacing back and forth, the twins' anxiety and their own memories of the pain of the branding making them nervous, anxious, angry, all at the same time.<p>

The twins let out a hiss and raised the blades. Sarai drove the blade into the cheekbone beneath her left eye, carving a cross deeply into the flesh and bone. Ruth plunged her blade into her collar bone, carving a thin cross in the uneven flesh, and then carved another on the other side. The Noah's faces remained expressionless as they watched, but their instincts rebelled at the act. The two twins hissed, but did not cry out. Somehow, that simple act, the silence that prevailed, made the Akuma that had now arrived with the Earl cringe, their own newly formed personalities as well as their human souls that still remained inside their bodies, wishing to stop the strange ritual, to stop their pain. That was simply barbaric, and it pained the Akuma to see such humanoid creatures deliberately harming themselves. But the Akuma served the Noah and the Millennium Earl. What right did they have to judge them?

"Well," The Earl said, "It seems that you have been busy teaching our newest members to the family."

The Noah's disposition seemed to suddenly change. They all made purring noises, even the two young girls that had just hurt themselves with the blades. They carelessly tossed the blades away and smiled up at him. The Akuma felt their hearts, if they could be called that, flutter as the Noah all smiled, true genuine smiles that the Noah only showed to those who served the Millennium Earl, and sometimes people they came to care about. Road ran up to meet the Earl and give him a big hug.

"Not really," Lulu Bell replied, "They learn rather quickly, even for their handicaps."

The two girls though were looking at the Akuma, a mixture of evolved level twos and threes and every now and then a level four. They shifted nervously under their gaze, even they were uncomfortable under the gaze of those watchful golden eyes. The twins knew what they were, Akuma, how they were made. They understood that the soul that fuels an Akuma's body disappears when they reach level four. The Akuma genuinely felt a love for the Noah they served, a love that would make them do anything to appease the Noah, anything to protect them. The Akuma thought of it as an honor to serve the Noah and the Millennium Earl. They were created to serve them anyway. The Noah's hatred of Innocence was their hatred. The Noah's sorrow was their sorrow. And so they allowed the young Noah to watch them.

"These are my Akuma." The Earl told them, "Come on now girls, come meet them. The rest of you follow me, we have much to discuss."

And so, the Noah disappeared, brought to heel behind their master, and left the two young girls alone with the Akuma. The young Noah made no move to approach, and so the Akuma came forward cautiously, like wild animals approaching another for the first time. The Akuma approached by their ranks, their evolutionary ranks, the few level fours at the front, followed by the level threes, and the majority, the level twos. The twins' initial curiosity eventually made them rise and walk among them, their eyes seeking to discover everything there was to know about these strange living weapons. Suddenly Sarai giggled, thinking that she and Ruth were nothing more than living weapons themselves. There was no joy behind the sound, but it sounded full and happy none the less. The sound drew the Akuma's attention.

"Why are you laughing?" A level four asked.

"I'm sorry," Ruth replied, "My sister can not speak she was just thinking to herself, that's all."

"Why can't she speak?" A level two asked.

The twins paused, and sadness clouded their eyes. The sadness was so deep, so raged, so fresh, that the Akuma paused as if they could feel it as well. It hurt them to see such sorrow in those eyes, those beautiful, haunting eyes. A nearby level three growled at the younger Akuma, making him jump.

"Fool!" The level three hissed, "You should know better by now than to stick your nose into the business of a Noah!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The level two stammered.

"No, it's alright." Ruth said, "She doesn't need her voice, I can talk for her."

"Really?" asked the intrigued level two Akuma, "How does that work?"

"We have no idea. "Ruth laughed, Sarai's laugh joining with her own, a sound that made the Akuma's hearts flutter. "it's just been this way for a while."

The Akuma moved slowly through each other, passing around the Noah, watching the Noah, observing their characteristics and memorizing them and learning them, their presence, for when the time came when they finally were sent out to fight Exorcists and finally controlled the Akuma. The sight of the Noah thrilled them, and it made them itch to join a battle, to kill and maim and pummel without a second thought. Their blood lust was peeking and they wanted to taste gore. The two girls watched the Akuma with just as much curiosity, knowing that one day these creatures would serve their every whim. It was strange, knowing that they had complete control over these creatures. It didn't settle in their stomach right. No one should have control over any creatures, especially creatures that had once been human beings. Sarai let out an irritated huff. Things were changing too fast.

"Is something wrong?" Lulu Bell asked as she and the rest of the Noah reappeared after their meeting with the Earl.

"No," Ruth replied, "That when rather quickly. What did you discuss?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned with." The Earl Replied.

The girls quieted themselves at those words. They felt inclined to obey his will, though they were loathe to do so. They were nothing but dogs brought to heel under his gaze. But could anyone else see that? Could any humans see that, or would they cower under the Noah's fearful gaze? Indeed, they had yet to see a human that had even managed to keep a level face while looking into those eyes. They were the eyes of demons, beasts, serpents, and many other very nasty and very evil creatures. They were so designed, that man kind would hate them for their gaze. The girls felt no loyalty towards the millennium earl, and they doubted that any of the others felt differently.

"Something's bothering you." Lulu Bell said. "We can sense it. And it's been troubling you for a while. We're a family now. Come on, you can tell us."

"It's nothing." Ruth said, attempting to sound stubborn. She failed.

"You're such a bad liar!" David exclaimed, bumping her shoulder playfully. She shied away.

"What you two need is some cheering up." Road said, poking the girl twins in their stomachs.

"And I know just what to do…" Jasdero said, smiling mischievously at Tyki.

Tyki noticed and snarled at him, though it was mostly slightly irritated and playful. The Akuma shied away from him. Jasdero sprung at Tyki, faster than he looked, and tackled him. Tyki let him drag him down, though he was a much more powerful Noah and could have easily have overpowered him. The two of them hissed and snarled, wrestling with each other in a manner that could be called no more harmful than a pair of playing kittens, but still with a strength that could have easily injured a normal human. David turned sprang into the playful fight, joining his twin brother. Sarai blinked as she watched them, sending Ruth a mental image of their duel, and Ruth was likewise at a loss for words. The Akuma watched as well, amused. It was not often that they saw Noah so playful. The Earl let this continue until Tyki had both twins in a headlock, one under each arm, and they were struggling to pull his arms away. Then the Earl snapped once and they paused instantly, looking up at him.

"Now boys," the Earl said patiently. "save your strength. After all, we'll soon have work to do. Road, why don't you get our two newest twins properly dressed for the job?"

"I get to play dress up?" Road asked childishly, clapping. "Yay!"

"And then when that's done," The Earl said, "I'll give everyone their assignments, and a few Akuma to use as you see fit." The Akuma shifted eagerly at this. "Remember, there is no room for error here. For the first time in a century, I'm shifting the Clan of Noah to the front lines, and we're going to put the Exorcists on their toes."

"Casualty limit?" Tyki asked as if it were simply a game.

"Only a few hudred if you can help it." The Earl replied.

Then Road grabbed the girl's arms and dragged them down the hallway to her room, filled with floating candles, various voodoo dolls that looked like the Noah, and creepy dark furnishings. She shut the door and immediately began to rummage through her dresser, pulling out various tops and skirts until she tossed some at Ruth, then continued until she did the same with Sarai. Then, for some reason, she grabbed a few rolls of bandages. Catching Sarai's inquisitive glance she smiled.

"I have an idea for this." She explained. "Don't worry, I'm good at playing 'dress up.'"

"Sarai wants to know if we should be worried." Ruth said.

"I said don't worry!" Road giggled. "I'm going to make you look cool! Now undress! The Earl told me to play dress up with you so you have to pretend to be my dolls!"

Sarai and Ruth hesitantly obeyed, thinking how strange this young girl was. Though to her eyes, they could see that she was around thirty or so years of age, her mind and body had failed to grow any older than around twelve. Would they someday be like that?

"Road." Ruth asked quietly. "What is your Noah power?" Road paused and sadly looked up at the twins.

"I am the Dreams of the Noah," Road replied "and I can peer into people's dreams and see their fears. I create nightmares."

Then she fell silent, slowly unwinding the bandages and stretching a length of it down Sarai's arm.

* * *

><p>All Noah feared their past, if fear could be the right word, and strive to avoid all those who had knowledge of them. Most of all, they feared the fear that their loved ones now felt when they saw them, and they feared hurting them anymore. And perhaps that is why Noah were such heartless creatures, so that they could drive away those who might still love them, and might try to help them. Noah could see no hope.<p>

Tyki was one such Noah, and he had left behind more than the Black Order. He had left behind his little sister, the one person he most missed. Of course, he mourned for his family and friends, but they were all dead to his knowledge. His sister's name was Melaine Mikk, and she had served the Black Order as an Exorcist since she was twelve, when the two of them had first been brought to the Black Order.

Melaine had long black hair that flowed to about her waist and was tall and slightly tanned, and she and Tyki had once been. Her eyes were a violent shade of red. When she closed her eyes, a vivid red scar stretched from her left temple, across her eye lids, to her right temple, where it curved down the side of her neck, her right arm, to her right hand, where, like Allen, a red star sat. Also like Allen she could see the souls trapped inside of Akuma and had gotten her scar in a similar manner. As Allen had turned his "father", or Mana Walker, into an Akuma and received from him a curse, so too and Melaine.

In exchange, perhaps, for information about his younger brother whom had gone missing, Tyki's best friend form the order had told the Earl what he had needed to know about Tyki. And the next week, the Exorcists and Finders that had all been on the mission with him were all found brutally murdered. But of Tyki, they never found a trace. The only evidence that they found was his blade, his innocence, known as the Blade of Juliet. Melaine was given the dagger that once belonged to her brother, and she mastered it. She also had her own innocence, a bow and arrows hidden within a bracelet on her left wrist made of her own blood that her body had disgorged. It was one of the first equipment "Crystalline" innocence, known as the Scatter of Sparrows.

The only know living people that knew what had really happened to Tyki, was this man, with the name Merlin, and Hevlaska. But both were determined to keep it a secret. In Merlin's eye, he had betrayed Tyki. And it had haunted him for five years. Now the clan of Noah was reappearing. He couldn't stand the thought of coming face to face with the man he had destroyed. He just knew that Tyki would never forgive him. And he couldn't blame him for that. He had seen the painful transformation. He had seen Tyki sobbing as he was forced to destroy their entire squad and his home village. He had seen anger and despair in those golden eyes. And hate. So much hatred.

But just after this, when Melaine first learned of her brother's disappearance, had just gotten Tyki's dagger which was useless to him now, she returned to their home town. She had mourned. Tyki and Melaine never knew their father, but they were very close to their mother. That night, she met the Earl. She brought her mother's soul back as Allen had done before her with Mana. She brought her back as an Akuma, forgetting for a moment everything she fought for. The Akuma cursed her and gave her that strange scar. With no other weapon ready, she destroyed the Akuma with her brother's dagger. It was then that she mastered the blade, and then that her innocence had become Crystalline. Injured, she had wandered back to the Black Order, where she had been treated and shifted right back out into battle.

Upon her return though she found Merlin and clung to him. He was her comfort, the last reminder she had of her dear older brother. He longed to slip away. He wanted her to hate him too. After all, he had betrayed his best friend and forced him to become their worst enemy, the creature that Tyki had always hated and feared the most: a Noah. But he could never bring himself to tell the girl. Eventually, she would learn the truth. The time was fast approaching when they finally met after five years. What kind of terrible beast had Merlin created? Would Tyki ever recall that he had once fought against the Earl? As the days went by, Merlin's weary shoulders seemed to sag under an invisible weight. Melaine worried over it. She knew that he blamed himself, though not why.

"Come on," she cried, tugging on his arm. "You can't give up! Tyki would have wanted you to live!" But he just sadly shook his head.

"No Melaine," he said sadly. "I know that he would not. It is my fault that he has become this way..."

Melaine didn't respond. His ramblings made no sense to her. Merlin was a tall, muscular man of African descent, with brown skin and eyes and dark black curly hair. He was large, and even as tall as Tyki was, he was no more than a child standing next to this giant bear of a man. But he was kind and gentle. He had a heart of gold, and Tyki's downfall had hurt him deeply. His innocence was an equipment type, like a scythe, with a shorter handle. It was known as the Death Reaper. The man shook his head sadly. Would she be so kind to him when she found out the truth? The girl sighed and tapped the cross handled dagger at her hip. He was just impossible.

For a few days now, the Black Order had felt a sudden sense of foreboding. The Noah had been growing bolder and bolder with each passing day. And now, when the Noah had all appeared at the same time, it seemed the Order's fears had been realized. Until suddenly they had disappeared all together. It had been three days. They had to be planning something. But it wasn't until Kanda had repeated Kanda's words from several days ago that Melaine and Merlin had taken an interest in the situation. Merlin knew exactly who it was who had spoken. It seemed even more possibly that they would eventually meet. He shuddered.

"Have mercy on my, Lord," Merlin whispered. "And forgive him his sins..."

* * *

><p>"There," Road cried, turning Sarai to face the mirror in front of her. "All done!"<p>

She now wore a brown leather corset tube top with an exposed belly. Red cloth ran around its upper edge and down its front, where two cords held the top of the corset together. Her shorts were likewise brown leather, with a strip down the front where the bandages on the skin of her legs were viable underneath, extending until they wrapped slightly around her hips and a little below the shorts onto her legs. A black belt was threaded through the loops of the shorts, and then cords held the cloth taunt over the bandages. She wore black calf high boots laced up tightly, and her hair hung down where it normally sat. but Road had wound bandages over her nose and a few inches above it, down her face and neck and a few inches below her collar bone where they then wound all the way down her arms, leaving none of their skin exposed, no even on her hands. Sarai blinked at the now completed appearance, wondering where the heck she had gotten any of this. With her dead gray skin, golden eyes, the crosses carved into her forehead and one under her eye, her dark black hair covering the other eye where the bangs were parted to the side, it was creepy. But not unattractive.

"Since you can't speak anyway," Road said. "I wound the bandages over your mouth. Then I thought it looked so cool, so I just kept going! Come look! Ruth's all done too!"

Sarai turned and looked at her sister. Her top was sleeveless, though it had a neck that extended nearly up to her chin, and was pointed at the bottom like a triangle, revealing her stomach. It was a lavender color. There were long gloves of the same color that had been pulled on over her arms. Between the two spaces of cloth, her extra crosses were clearly visible. The small skirt was the same color but underneath were navy blue leggings and unadorned, black calf high boots. Her hair had also been left alone, and over her eeys a bandage was tied. The ends had been left long and trailed out behind her hair. Her transformation was likewise as startling.

"I used a simpler design on Ruth," Road explained. "Because she has a much gentler personality that you do. She's more timid. It's easily said that you're the more outgoing twin Sarai."

"Well, um," Ruth said, struggling with what she wanted to say. "Thank you for the clothes..."

"Don't worry about it!" Road giggled, throwing her arms around Ruth's waist and hugging her. "We're a family now, and I'm your older sister! Now come on! Everyone's waiting!" She released Ruth and grabbed both girls' hands.

The twins once again let themselves be dragged down the hallway to where the Noah and the Earl were still waiting. Tyki was smoking a cigarette, Skin was aimless munching on candy, Jasdero and David were attempting to wrestle with Lulu Bell, and Lulu Bell wanted no part of that and was hissing and spitting angrily in her cat form. She saw Road and the twins approaching and took advantage of the distraction to dart past the male twins whose mouths were hanging open stupidly to jump up onto Sarai's shoulder. All of the Noah and Akuma paused to look at the two new looks. Tyki let out a playfully appreciative whistle. Jasdero and David could still say nothing. But Skin swallowed his candy and spook in a deep gravely voice.

"What the heck Road?" He asked. "Why did you dress them up like that? It's hardly appropriate."

"I agree," Tyki chuckled, glancing at the boy twins. "I don't think Jasdero and David have sen so much skin on a woman in a long time. We don't need to give them any reason to act up."

"I think they're cute," Road said, making a pouting face. "And besides. It matches their personalities."

"It'll do just fine," the Earl said. The Noah all instantly fell silent and turned their attention to the Earl. "But now its time to move on. We have a lot of work to do."

Both the Noah and the Akuma shifted, watching the Earl closely as he spoke. Their Noah memories shuddered in anticipation. They could sense that after a long time, they were finally getting a chance to show what they were made of. The Noah's lust for power created by the Earl had been locked away and bottled up for a long time. And now it was going to be released in one instant. But they also felt trepidation. They didn't want to kill anymore. They didn't want to have to kill anymore. But they knew it would be completely unavoidable. When their powers were unleashed they would have to fight. The souls inside the Akuma felt likewise. But they also knew they could do nothing. There was nothing else for them to accept. For the unwilling subjects of the Earl, this was life.

"Today," the Earl continued. "We're breaking into two main groups. The first will come with me and search for the Fourteenth." there was a murmuring at this. "It's about time for his reincarnation isn't it? The other group will distract the Black Order. And I want a big distraction. This group will blast a hole through the defenses of the Black Order, and put them on their toes." the Noah all instantly shuddered. That was even more dangerous. "Now now. I have complete confidence in the Noah I've chosen. But just in case, I'll send the majority of the Akuma with them, and all of the level threes and fours." then he addressed the Akuma. "It will be your job to make sure nothing befalls my precious Noah, understood?" there were murmurs of assent from the Akuma. "Good. Those going to the Black Order will be these: Road, Tyki, Jasdero and David, and Ruth and Sarai."

The Noah shifted nervously. So few? There were anxious murmurs from the Noah. There was a chance that some of the Noah on this mission would not return. This entire operation rested on the hope that the Black Order severely underestimated the numbers sent to attack them. The Noah suddenly seemed to have a closer bond than ever, and just in case they were silently saying their farewells. The Clan of Noah and the Akuma began to grow nervous. They didn't like it. At that moment they swore that the six Noah would return at any cost.

All playfulness was gone out of the Noah now. For the first time they seemed afraid. Lulu Bell made a strange whining sound and rubbed her cheek across Sarai's cheek. Sarai patted her and tried to smile reassuringly but failed. Then the two groups separated themselves. They small group entering the Black Order shifted nervously and would not meet the gazes of the other group. Even as they waited the Earl was separating the Akuma into groups. He finished and turned to the Noah.

"Now now," he said. "Why such long faces." He turned to the small group. "Now's your chance to show those insolent human beings how cruel the wrath of the Millennium Earl can be." Then he whispered, as if only to Tyki, though he knew very well that the other Noah could hear him. "They abandoned you my boy. They left you. And this isn't the first time. Don't you want them to see you? Don't you want them to feel agony, knowing that they have cursed you to this fate?"

Pain whelmed up inside of Tyki, so deep that the Noah all whined and flinched. They all felt anger. Humans were cruel creatures. They all knew that. Those that were going to face the Black Order all bristled and growled. The Akuma all instinctively shied away from them. Bu they felt the same anger as the Noah.

"Good, good my children," the Earl said. "Do not flee from your anger. Use it as a weapon against these fools! They don't know your pain. But I do. It is only just that you use your claws and fangs against them. Go now and show them no mercy!"

The six bristling Noah let out a hiss and whirled around, disappearing in a flash with the Akuma close behind. The Earl chuckled to himself, thinking of how well he could use the Noah's mistrust of people and their ever growing anger to accomplish his will.

"Yes my children," he said. "You are the Noah. Fear nothing. For I have made you the most powerful beings on Earth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Things will get interesting very quickly! Thanks for reading and I'll continue this story as quickly as I can. I haven't died. I promise. Also, there is quite a lot to this story. I have book 1 and 2 complete and I am working on book 3. ^^<strong>


End file.
